Liebe und Ehe
by Nikolaus Hold
Summary: Wäre Edmund mit Mary glücklich geworden? Und Henry mit Fanny? Ein nachdenklicher Blick darauf, wie es hätte kommen können, wenn Jane Austens Roman anders geendet hätte. Das englische Original von Solvent90 heißt „Love and Marriage".
1. Chapter 1

In den ersten vier Jahren ihrer jeweiligen Ehen gab es nur wenige Treffen zwischen den Cousins. Henry Crawford hatte Wort gehalten und ein kleines Anwesen in Northamptonshire in der Nähe von Thornton Lacey bezogen; nachdem aber die ersten Freuden der Flitterwochen und das Vergnügen an ausgedehnten Lesestunden, an der Jagd und an sonstigem ländlichen Zeitvertreib verklungen waren, kam er zu der Überzeugung, dass seine Gemahlin allmählich blass und lustlos wirkte, und dass sie einer Kostprobe der Vergnügungen Londons bedürfe, um sie wiederherzustellen. _Und schließlich_, sagte er lächelnd zu seiner Schwester, _bei allem Charme Fannys kleiner ländlichen Eigenheiten und ihrer unverbildeten Art könne ein wenig Politur nicht schaden._

Für Mary bestand daran kein Zweifel. _Was sie selbst betreffe_, hatte sie gesagt und dabei Edmund einen Blick zugeworfen, in dem sich Süßes und Boshaftes mischten, _habe sie alle Politur der Welt und würde auch alles davon brauchen, um dieser ländlichen Gesellschaft einen leichten Anstrich städtischer Farbe zu verleihen und vielleicht sogar diesem ländlichen Gentleman da_. _London_, fuhr sie mit kurzzeitiger Ernsthaftigkeit fort, die Edmund vor Freude strahlen ließ – sie waren noch keine sechs Wochen verheiratet – _habe ihr nichts Neues bieten, nichts, was sie verlocken könne. Oh, aber für Fanny sei es das bezauberndste Vorhaben der Welt. Es sei eine kluge Entscheidung von Henry gewesen, ein eigenes Haus in der Stadt kaufen, als er heiratete, das habe sie immer gesagt._ Fanny hatte nichts gesagt, weder damals noch später, als Crawford sie dazu drängte, und so fuhren sie also nach London, ein unbefristeter Besuch, der schließlich auf ganze vier Jahre verlängert wurde.

Henry Crawford fand heraus, dass gerade diejenigen unter den ländlichen Eigenheiten seiner Frau, die er am wenigsten schätzte – und die ihm im Lauf der Zeit am beklagenswertesten erschienen – am widerstandsfähigsten gegen alles waren, was städtischer Umgang und städtische Vergnügungen bewirken konnten. Sie lernte schließlich, sich zurechtzumachen und sich über das Wetter und das Theaterstück zu unterhalten, aber nichts konnte sie von ihrem lang anhaltenden Schweigen und ihrer stillen Art kurieren, von ihrer Resistenz gegenüber der leisesten Spur von hintergründigem Humor und von ihrer Tendenz zu predigen. Und während es anfangs ein köstlicher Spaß war, ihren unwilligen Lippen ein Lachen abzuringen oder sie bei ihrer Predigt errötend ins Stocken zu bringen, die ständige Erfahrung dessen nutzte sich bald ab. Fanny konnte nie einen Scherz erwidern oder ihm seine Neckereien heimzahlen; sie wäre in ihren wildesten Träumen nicht auf die Idee gekommen, _ihn_ zum Besten zu halten. Es nutzte sich ab, und wenn er nun mehr Zeit in der Gesellschaft anderer verbrachte, wenn Mrs. Rushworths Augen, im Kerzenlicht glitzernd, gelegentlich über einen überfüllten Esstisch hinweg die seinen erhaschten, richtete das keinen großen Schaden an. Eingedenk der Möglichkeit eines Skandals, so verwoben, wie ihre Familien waren, ging er keine echten Risiken ein, und Fanny schien nichts zu sehen, nichts zu fühlen; jedenfalls sagte sie nichts.

So war der Stand der Dinge, als die Bertrams unerwartet in der Stadt ankamen. Henry war ein wenig überrascht gewesen, Marys Mitteilung zu erhalten, die – ganz in ihrer Art – ihre Flucht aus Bertrams ländlicher Idylle ankündigte; und wirklich erstaunt bei ihrer Ankunft am nächsten Morgen. Es hatte ihn kurz amüsiert, sich ein Bild von Mary, ausgerechnet _Mary_, als zweifacher Mutter zurechtzupuzzeln, als er ihre Briefe erhalten hatte, aber sie war stärker verändert, als er sich hätte vorstellen können.

Sie betrat den Raum – vor Bertram – mit schwerem entschiedenen Schritt; ihr Kleid war trist und ländlich, matronenhaft im Schnitt, obwohl ihre Gestalt anmutig wie eh und je war; und sie hatte einen harten Zug um ihren Mund, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Mary", sagte er, ohne zu wissen, was er sagen sollte; die leichten Komplimente blieben ihm im Halse stecken, als er ihre Hände nahm und ihr ins Gesicht sah, und sie lachte ihn aus, in einem kälteren Ton, als dem perlenden Rieseln, das er kannte.

„Komm, Henry, das ist ungalant", sagte sie. „Schließlich bin ich nicht so sehr verändert; das ist nichts, was ein bisschen städtische Politur nicht kurieren wird. So wie es Fanny gut getan hat, ich sehe schon: meine Liebe, du siehst entzückend aus."

Fanny bedankte sich mit einen Lächeln, schwach, süß und perfekt höflich – sie würde natürlich nicht lügen, nicht mal um ein Kompliment zu erwidern – aber ihre Augen richteten sich auf Bertram, zu dem sie bereits ihre Hand ausgestreckt hatte, und dieser Ausdruck in den Augen ... Henry spürte plötzlich ein heftiges, seltsam nostalgisches Vergnügen, eine Erinnerung tauchte auf, verschwommen zunächst, doch dann, als Bertram ihre Finger küsste und sie strahlend zu ihm hoch lächelte, fiel es ihm wieder ein. William Price als junger Mann und Fanny Price – Fanny Price, mit achtzehn Jahren, ganz und gar freudestrahlend, und er hatte damals gedacht, _sie hat Gefühle, echte Gefühl_e.

„Liebste Fanny", sagte Mary ein wenig vage, während ihre Augen umherschweiften, um die ganze Ausstattung und das Mobiliar des Zimmers aufzunehmen, und Edmund sie über Fannys Kopf hinweg beobachtete. Es war ein seltsames Bild, das sie in diesem Augenblick boten – Edmund starrte zu Mary, während er immer noch Fannys Hand festhielt, Fannys Augen waren nach oben auf Edmunds abgewandtes Profil gerichtet und Henry beobachtete Fanny – und dachte einen Moment lang an den Morgen seines Hochzeittags, an dem er mit Mary über die absurde, märchenhafte Symmetrie ihrer Partnerwahl gelacht hatte. _Mansfield natürlich_, hatte er damals gesagt. _Mansfield hatte alles bewirkt_.

* * *

„Mansfield!" rief Fanny mit diesem erneuten Leuchten in ihren Augen. „Oh, wunderbar!"

„Ja, es ist schon fest abgemacht. Doktor Grant hat die Pfarrstelle einer anderen Pfarrei akzeptiert", sagte Mary und zupfte ihre Röcke zurecht. „Also werden es meine Moor Park Aprikosen sein, lieber Henry, die vor Mrs. Norris verteidigt werden müssen, und meine jungen Gänse, die alle Predigten in der Pfarrgemeinde in Gang halten."

„Entzückend", sagte Henry, unfähig, sich einen hämischen Ton zu verkneifen, obwohl Bertram dabei leicht zusammenzuckte und etwas von Fannys frischer Gesichtsfarbe verblasste, als sie von einem zum anderen blickte.

„Zumindest komfortabler", sagte Bertram leise in Richtung Teppich und hob dann die Augen, um Mary direkt anzusehen. „Das Einkommen aus der Pfarrstelle ist erheblich höher."

Eine kleine Falte tauchte zwischen Fannys Brauen auf; für Henry hinreichend vertraut, er konnte sich aber nicht erinnern, sie früher auf Bertram gerichtet gesehen zu haben, und er musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht zu lächeln. _Das_ war seine Frau.

„Sicherlich wird Sir Thomas froh sein, euch in der Nähe zu haben", sagte sie leicht tadelnd, „und ihr könnt nicht daran zweifeln, dass ihr dort nützlich seid."

„Oh", sagte Mary, „was das betrifft, ein Geistlicher kann überall nützlich sein, auch in London; ich wage zu behaupten, insbesondere in London."

„Ja", sagte Bertram mit leiser Stimme, wobei er Fanny nicht direkt in die Augen blickte; er räusperte sich und sagte es mit Blick auf Henry nochmals. „Crawford, ich hatte daran gedacht, während ich in der Stadt bin, mich darum zu bemühen, eine Chorherrnstelle in London zu suchen."

„Ich stehe dir ganz zu Diensten", sagte Henry, „obwohl ich nicht viele Bekannte in klerikalen Kreisen habe. Ich glaube, dass dir dein Schwager Rushworth vielleicht mehr behilflich sein könnte."

„Oh ja!" mischte sich Mary ein, „wie geht es den Rushworths? Wie geht's der lieben Maria?"

„Es geht ihr gut, glaube ich", antwortete Fanny mit der gedämpften, gefassten Stimme, derer sie sich für Unterhaltungen als Londoner Gastgeberin bediente, wobei sie ihr Augenmerk schließlich von Bertram abwandte; und Crawford lächelte und stimmte zu: „Oh, ja, einigermaßen gut."


	2. Chapter 2

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er so unerwartet früh auf, dass Fanny noch nicht aufgestanden war; ihm wurde langsam bewusst, dass er ihren Atem in der kühlen Luft der Morgendämmerung an seinem Hals spürte und ihre Brust fast gegen seinen Arm drückte. Ihr Haar war vom Schlaf ein wenig unordentlich, eine lange Ringellocke führte im Bogen hinauf nach vorne über die gerötete Kurve ihrer Wange, und sie lächelte schwach im Schlaf, sehr süß. Es erfüllte ihn mit freudigem Erstaunen, er berührte – sehr vorsichtig – ihren blassen Nacken und fühlte den schnellen Entschluss in sich aufsteigen, in Zukunft mehr von solchen Momenten zu erhaschen. Ja. Er würde warten, bis sie aufwachte, früh mit ihr aufstehen, und sie würden zusammen frühstücken.

„Mein Herr", sagte sie, er blinzelte und wurde wieder wach. Es war heller Tag, die Vorhänge zugezogen, Fanny war angekleidet und steckte sich vor dem Spiegel das Haar hoch. "Willst du unten frühstücken?"

„Ja", sagte er, blinzelte und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen; sie neigte den Kopf und verließ den Raum mit ihrem präzisen Schritt.

Das Frühstück war eine peinliche Angelegenheit und schleppte sich hin. Zwischen Mary und Bertram herrschte Stille, offensichtlich die Folge eines Streits, und da Fanny kleinlauter war als sonst, fiel die Pflicht, Konversation zu machen, vor allem in Henrys Zuständigkeit. Bertram begegnete ihm höflich genug und Mary mit entschlossener Lebhaftigkeit, aber ihre Anstrengungen wurden bald qualvoll, und es war für alle eine Entlastung, als Mrs. Rushworths Nachricht hereingebracht wurde.

Sie war parfümiert und charmant geschrieben, bat um ihre Teilnahme bei einer kleinen Familien-Party an diesem Abend und brachte zum Ausdruck, wie reizend es wäre, ihren lieben Bruder und ihre Schwägerin Bertram wieder zu sehen, alles in Marias plakativer provinzieller Handschrift; Fanny hatte nie eine halb so höfliche Nachricht von ihr erhalten. Mr. Rushworth, der arme Kerl, war schon wieder auswärts.

Nach den üblichen Höflichkeitsregeln musste die Einladung angenommen werden. Henry seinerseits war froh darüber. Eine weitere derartige Situation wie die gegenwärtige – mit was auch immer zwischen Mary und Bertram nicht in Ordnung war und Fanny still und wachsam wie ein Gespenst – musste tunlichst vermieden werden. Zumindest würde die Förmlichkeit eines Essens außer Haus und Marias Anwesenheit die Gesellschaft beleben; und es gab wenig Zweifel daran, dass ihre Anwesenheit ihn aufheitern würde. Sie schaute ihn immer noch mit einer solch leichtfertigen Mischung aus Verlangen und Wut an, dass er sich fragen musste, was daraus hätte werden können, wenn er sie vor seiner Heirat zufällig in der Stadt getroffen hätte. Ein klein wenig Unterhaltung hatte schon viel von der kühlen Förmlichkeit beseitigt, in der sich ihre Wut zunächst geäußert hatte, obwohl sie immer noch eine leichte Distanz in ihrem Verhalten ihm gegenüber aufrecht erhielt; diese Distanz, zusammen mit ihren eindringlichen, sehnsüchtigen Blicken und ihren offensichtlichen Versuchen, ihn gegen ihren Mann auszuspielen, fügte ihren Treffen eine Pikanterie hinzu, mit der sich kein anderer Gelegenheitsflirt messen konnte. Sie würde dem Abend Würze geben.

„Trefft ihr euch oft, Fanny?" sagte Mary, und Henry schaute auf und erhaschte Fannys kurzen, undurchsichtigen Blick auf ihn, bevor sie antwortete:

„Oh, ja, häufig."

„Ich hoffe", sagte Bertram schleppend, „dass Maria – dass sie zufrieden ist."

Es war Fanny, die er ansah; sie zögerte eine Weile, bevor sie diesmal antwortete, und ihre Stimme war sehr leise und ernst.

„Ich glaube, sie versucht es."

Henry fing Marys Blick aus ihren dunklen Augen auf, den sie ihm genau in diesem Moment zugeworfen hatte, und konnte das Aufziehen eines Lächelns nicht verhindern; daraufhin hob sie ihre Augenbrauen und war in diesem Moment wieder ganz seine Schwester.

* * *

„Tatsache ist, Henry", sagte sie später in seinem Arbeitszimmer, während Fanny Edmund den Rest des Hauses zeigte, „dass ich nicht zur Frau eines Geistlichen geschaffen bin, und wir beide wissen das. Und er", ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem Ausdruck von Bitterkeit, der ihn bei ihr erschreckte, „oh, er ist zum Geistlichen geboren."

„Aber wenn Bertram nun eine Chorherrnstelle in London sucht – "

„Oh", unterbrach sie ihn, „wenn das alles wäre."

Sie hielt längere Zeit inne und musterte schweigend den Fußboden, während er mit zunehmender Beunruhigung wartete. Sie konnten hören, wie Schritte näher kamen und das leise Gemurmel der Stimmen von Fanny und Edmund den Flur entlang anschwoll. Endlich sah sie auf, mit dem unechten, rasselnden Lachen, in das sie immer verfallen war, wenn sie vom Admiral gesprochen hatte.

„Er hält mich für sehr verdorben, weißt du", sagte sie; das angestrengte Bemühen um einen scherzhaften Ton ließ ihre Stimme sehr trocken klingen. „Ich habe so ziemlich das Beste aus seinen Predigten über den Frühstückstisch hinweg gehört."

„Liebe Fanny", fuhr sie fast nahtlos fort, als die Tür aufging, „ich verlasse mich ganz auf dich, mich über die neuesten Modetrends zu informieren. Ich brauche eine komplette neue Garderobe."

Henry sah, wie sich Bertrams Lippen daraufhin zusammenzogen, sah, wie Fanny besorgt zu ihm aufschaute. Sie konnten nicht früh genug zu den Rushworths aufbrechen, dachte er und in einem ersten Moment echter Sehnsucht nach seiner Junggesellenfreiheit fühlte er sich von den Wänden rings um sie eingeschlossen. _I cannot get out_, dachte er vage, erinnerte sich aber nicht genau daran, welche Frau das zu ihm gesagt hatte und warum. (*) Dennoch, dachte er, als sein Blick auf Fannys sanfte hübsche Augen traf, auf ihr blasses höfliches Lächeln,es könnte zweifellos schlimmer sein; so wie es war, glaubte er, es ertragen zu können. Fanny, die längst zum selben Ergebnis gekommen war, löste ihren Arm von Edmund, wandte ihre Augen von seinem unsicheren Profil ab und klingelte nach dem Tee.

* * *

Maria war sehr schön in dieser Nacht, beschwingt heiter und strahlend mit Schmuck und teurer Seide; Edmund war bei ihrem Anblick erschrocken, er hatte bei einer kleinen Familien-Party nicht mit solcher Pracht gerechnet, aber es war klar, dass er an ihrer Schönheit keine große Freude hatte. Er machte lächelnd Komplimente, als sie ihm die Hände gab, aber Fanny konnte die Missbilligung und Enttäuschung sehen, die auf seiner Stirn zu lasten begannen.

Sie konnte nicht überrascht sein. Es war nicht viel, was er erwartet hatte, das wusste sie, aber er hatte sich die Hoffnung gestattet, dass Ehe und Mutterschaft ihr etwas Ernsthaftigkeit, eine Spur ehrlichen Gefühls verleihen würden. Es war in der Tat hart, jegliche Veränderung nur zum Schlechteren zu festzustellen: Frische und Offenheit der Jugend verloren, die Höflichkeit, die ihr die Etikette in Mansfield eingeprägt hatte, völlig verblasst, und nichts von Wert im Gegenzug gewonnen.

Fanny hatte am Anfang, als sie nach London gekommen war, viel wegen Maria gelitten, wenngleich sie in den letzten Jahren allmählich gespürt hatte, dass ihre Empfindlichkeit von einer gewissen Stumpfheit überdeckt wurde; aber nun war Edmund anwesend und mit ihm und für ihn zuckte sie wieder bei jeder respektlosen Anspielung auf Marias abwesenden Ehemann zusammen, bei jeder von Henrys satirischen Frivolitäten über heilige Angelegenheiten und Marys ernsthaften Begeisterungsstürmen über die läppischsten Kleinigkeiten bezüglich Kleidung und Mode; es durchbohrte sie mit einer so reinen Scham und Trauer, wie sie sie nicht mehr empfunden hatte, seit sie neunzehn war. Es war, als ob Edmund die klare Atmosphäre Mansfields mitgebracht hätte und die grauen Nebel Londons zerstreute; und wenn sich ihr Blick mit seinem traf, war es, als ob das tiefgehende Prickeln ihrer alten gefühlsmäßigen Übereinstimmung – sogar im Kummer – wieder wach würde, nach Jahren, in denen es im Schlaf versunken war.

* * *

(*) _Ich kann nicht hinaus, _wie der Star sagt_. _Eine Äußerung Marias aus dem 10. Kapitel von Mansfield Park: _'I cannot get out,' as the starling said_, das seinerseits ein Zitat aus Laurence Sternes _A Sentimental Journey_ ist.


End file.
